


I love termites [BLINDED]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [10]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ace is a jerk, Attempt at Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Ace was the latest recruited agent, a paramedic.Then Thermite happened, and now Ace claims to be a hard breacher.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Series: Siegetober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	I love termites [BLINDED]

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo. Hope you'll like this one o/

“So Thandiwe and H-Håvard?” Eliza stuttered ”You don't mind if I call you by your code names?”

“No worries” Melusi replied with a gentle smile.

“Well it depends, can we have your code name too” Håvard swaggered.

“Had you actually paid attention to the meeting this morning, _Ace_ , you'd know by now that my code name is Ash.”

“What I get out of it is that _you_ remembered _mine_.”

Ace winked at her, and Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose.

“My God, what was Harry thinking... Anyway, come on, follow me for the quick base tour.”

Melusi nodded silently and let Ash walk ahead to guide them.  
Håvard leaned over to whisper to Melusi:

“I think she likes me.”

“I think she likes you so much that she’s going to knock you out the next time you wink at her.”

“No, that's what she wants us to think. But deep inside, she likes me, I make her laugh. Everybody likes me.”

Melusi chuckled, while rolling her eyes:

“You see! _Even you_ like me” Ace quickly replied with a grin.

“I'm just laughing at the thought of you making a bigger fool of yourself and getting your ass kicked because you winked at women way more stronger than you.”

Ace smiled at her. Ace liked Melusi. Ace liked Ash.  
Ace was completely blind to his own behaviour and how people didn't like it.

Ash walked them around the "domestic" building. After the dormitories, the shower rooms, the kitchen, the cafeteria, the lounge, and then further on, a training pool and the gym.

And that's when Ace was suddenly dazzled. Completely blinded. His mouth opened wide and all the noises around him were muffled when he saw _him_. He could see nothing else, nothing around him, as if everything was covered in black and only _he_ came out, luminous as the sun.

The man was magnificent. He was running on a treadmill. Black shorts, FBI SWAT t-shirt, earphones in his ears, black hair, well defined nose, slightly pinkish lips, short stubble, white skin with a slight sunny tan...

_He was the most beautiful man Ace had ever seen_.

And his shoulders, muscular and sculpted, just bulging enough yet not bodybuilt, his back molded into his slim shirt like an ancient marble statue, the way his lower back was arched, his firm, bulging buttocks, his calves round with muscles and-

“Ace? Are you listening to me?” Eliza asked.

“I um... yes. Just um. Who's that?”

“On the treadmill? That’s Jordan. Code name Thermite.”

Ace grinned goofily, his eyes wide opened and an overall ethereal expression on his face:

“I love termites.”

Ash and Melusi raised their eyebrows. Ash continued:

“Not _termite, Thermite_. With an h. But it's a pun anyway” Ash explained “Termite in reference to the little shit that makes holes, but more importantly, _thermite_ as in the chemical compound that helps us drill and breach hard surfaces or reinforced walls.”

“I love breaching.” Ace drunkenly replied, without detaching his blinded eyes from Thermite’s body.

“Hm... Aren't you like... a paramedic?” Melusi wondered.

The man, _Thermite_ , noticed them and finally got off his treadmill. His forehead beading with sweat, he grabbed his canteen marked with a "6" and drank a few sips of water. Ace couldn't hear or see anything else, he felt as if he had been caught and projected into a black and white men's perfume ad. The man then walked to them, with a dazzling smile, and greeted them:

“Yo. You must be the new agents?”

“Yes, they just arrived” Eliza confirmed.

“My name’s Thandiwe Ndlovu, code name Melusi. I will work as a defense operator, I am specialized in area control gadgets and roaming.”

The young woman reached out her hand and Thermite shook it, offering her a beautiful smile.  
Ace didn't like that.

But quickly, the eyes of the handsome American turned to him.  
Understanding that it was up to him to introduce himself:

“I'm Ace and I love breaching.”

Thermite chuckled and shook Ace’s hand.  
Eliza pinched her nose again:

“So which side will you mostly work on?" Jordan asked.

“Offense.”

“And what do you do?”

“Breaches.”

Eliza frowned and asked him, confused:

“Ace? I thought you were a medic. But you're a hard breacher?”

“No. Yes. I am a hard breacher. A hard breacher on… offense. Yes.”

_Of course, he wasn’t.  
  
_Ace was a paramedic by training. Yes, he could do with explosives, he was a special agent after all. But he definitely didn’t excel in it. _  
_ Thermite smiled, amused again, but then his eyes got veiled with… something? He looked at Ace from head to toe, then snickered:

“Well, get ready to pack your things back, big guy.”

He approached Ace with a predatory look on his face:

“Because there can only be one hard breacher on my team.”

Ace shivered.

_Well fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading : D  
> I don't particularly ship Ace & Thermite, but somehow, I can easily imagine Ace falling totally in love with Thermite. Perhaps some unrequited stuff, but my fragile fluffy heart doesn't like unrequited thing, so yeah I don't know haha 
> 
> Anyway, who do you ship Thermite with ? I'm curious.


End file.
